1962–63 European Cup
Milan | count = 1 | second_other = Benfica | matches = 59 | goals = 214 | top_scorer = José Altafini (14 goals) | prevseason = 1961–62 | nextseason = 1963–64 }} The 1962–63 season of the European Cup was won by Milan in the final at Wembley Stadium, London, against defending champions Benfica, who were appearing in a third consecutive final. Milan's victory was the first by an Italian club. Albania entered its champion for the first time this season. Preliminary round |} 1 Feyenoord beat Servette 3–1 in a play–off to qualify for the first round. Note: S.L. Benfica, and Stade de Reims received byes. First leg |score=8–0 |report=Report |team2= Union Luxembourg |goals1=Altafini Rivera Germano |goals2= |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=25,824 |referee=Joseph Heymann (Switzerland) }} ---- |score=1–4 |report=Report |team2= Ipswich Town |goals1=Borg |goals2=Crawford Phillips |stadium=Empire Stadium, Gżira |attendance=15,784 |referee=Bruno de Marchi (Italy) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Galatasaray |goals1=Pârcălab |goals2=Oktay |stadium=23 August Stadium, Bucharest |attendance=30,000 |referee=Georgi Hristov (Bulgaria) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Panathinaikos |goals1=Pogrzeba Jóźwiak |goals2=Theofanis |stadium=Silesian Stadium, Chorzów |attendance=20,000 |referee=Jozef Rajcani (Czechoslovakia) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Partizan |goals1=Rankov Kolev |goals2=Kovačević |stadium=Vasil Levski National Stadium, Sofia |attendance=21,421 |referee=Alfred Haberfellner (Austria) }} ---- |score=3–3 |report=Report |team2= Anderlecht |goals1=Zoco Gento Di Stéfano |goals2=Jurion Janssens Stockman |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu Stadium, Madrid |attendance=90,000 |referee=Pierre Schwinte (France) }} ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Sporting SP |goals1= |goals2=Morais Géo |stadium=Dalymount Park, Dublin |attendance=20,381 |referee=Pieter Paulus Roomer (Netherlands) }} ---- |score=8–1 |report=Report |team2= Köln |goals1=Penman Seith Robertson Gilzean Smith |goals2=Benthaus |stadium=Dens Park, Dundee |attendance=23,821 |referee=Carl Jørgensen (Denmark) }} ---- |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Feyenoord |goals1=Mekhloufi |goals2=Kruiver Bennaars |stadium=Stade des Charmilles, Genève |attendance=18,133 |referee=Gérard Versyp (Belgium) }} ---- |score=1–4 |report=Report |team2= Vasas |goals1=Aas |goals2=Pál Kékesi |stadium=Fredrikstad Stadion, Fredrikstad |attendance=6,024 |referee=Bengt Lundell (Sweden) }} ---- |score=5–3 |report=Report |team2= HIFK |goals1=Hirnschrodt Nemec Schleger |goals2=Ekman Wiik Kankkonen |stadium=Praterstadion, Vienna |attendance=31,395 |referee=Konstantin Zečević (Yugoslavia) }} ---- |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Dukla Prague |goals1= |goals2=Adamec |stadium=Friedrich-Ludwig-Jahn-Sportpark, Berlin |attendance=19,800 |referee=Marian Koczner (Poland) }} ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Esbjerg |goals1=Dickson |goals2=Christiansen Bertelsen |stadium=Windsor Park, Belfast |attendance=15,674 |referee=James Ross Barclay (Scotland) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Partizani Tirana |goals1=Bild Rosander |goals2= |stadium=Idrottsparken, Norrköping |attendance=12,271 |referee=Leif Gulliksen (Norway) }} Second leg |score=0–6 |report=Report |team2= Milan |goals1= |goals2=Rossano Altafini Pivatelli |stadium=Municipal Stadium, Luxembourg |attendance=4,300 |referee=Anton Bucheli (Switzerland) }} Milan won 14–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=10–0 |report=Report |team2= Floriana |goals1=Moran Phillips Crawford Elsworthy |goals2= |stadium=Portman Road, Ipswich |attendance=25,287 |referee=Andries van Leeuwen (Netherlands) }} Ipswich won 14–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Dinamo Bucureşti |goals1=Oktay Köken Kutver |goals2= |stadium=BJK İnönü Stadium, Istanbul |attendance=17,466 |referee=Atanas Kiryakov (Bulgaria) }} Galatasaray won 4–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–4 |report=Report |team2= Polonia Bytom |goals1=Panakis |goals2=Liberda Kempny Pogrzeba |stadium=Apostolos Nikolaidis Stadium, Athens |attendance=23,245 |referee=Joseph Cassar-Naudi (Malta) }} Polonia Bytom won 6–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–4 |report=Report |team2= CSKA Red Flag |goals1= Galić |goals2= Tsanev Yakimov Kovachev Panayotov |stadium=JNA Stadium, Belgrade |attendance=26,890 |referee=Fritz Seipelt (Austria) }} CDNA won 6–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Real Madrid |goals1=Jurion |goals2= |stadium=Heysel Stadium, Brussels |attendance=64,694 |referee=Marcel Bois (France) }} Anderlecht won 4–3 on aggregate. ---- |score=5–1 |report=Report |team2= Shelbourne |goals1=Lúcio Mascarenhas José Carlos Morais |goals2=Hennessy |stadium=José Alvalade Stadium, Lisbon |attendance=30,000 |referee=Vicente Caballero (Spain) }} Sporting CP won 7–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Dundee |goals1=Habig Müller Schäfer |goals2= |stadium=Müngersdorfer Stadion, Cologne |attendance=37,998 |referee=Aage Poulsen (Denmark) }} Dundee won 8–5 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Servette |goals1=Kerkum |goals2=Mekhloufi Bosson |stadium=De Kuip, Rotterdam |attendance=30,064 |referee=Marcel Raeymaekers (Belgium) }} Servette 4–4 Feyenoord on aggregate. |score=3 – 1 (a.e.t.) |report=Report |team2= Servette |goals1=Kruiver Bouwmeester van der Gijp |goals2=Németh |stadium=Rheinstadion, Düsseldorf |attendance=9,737 |referee=Johannes Malka (West Germany) }} Feyenoord won 3–1 in play-off match. ---- |score=7–0 |report=Report |team2= Fredrikstad |goals1=L. Pál Farkas T. Pál |goals2= |stadium=Népstadion, Budapest |attendance=6,648 |referee=Aleksandar Skorić (Yugoslavia) }} Vasas won 11–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Austria Wien |goals1= |goals2=Nemec Jacaré |stadium=Helsinki Olympic Stadium, Helsinki |attendance=2,634 |referee=Kurt Lindberg (Sweden) }} Austria Wien won 7–3 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Vorwärts Berlin |goals1=Adamec |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Juliska, Prague |attendance=6,820 |referee=Włodzimierz Storoniak (Poland) }} Dukla Prague won 4–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Linfield |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Esbjerg Stadion, Esbjerg |attendance=13,248 |referee=Alistair MacKenzie (Scotland) }} Esbjerg won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Norrköping |goals1=Kraja |goals2=Kindvall |stadium=Qemal Stafa Stadium, Tirana |attendance=18,000 |referee=Václav Korelus (Czechoslovakia) }} Norrköping won 3–1 on aggregate. First round |} 1 Feyenoord beat Vasas 1–0 in a playoff to qualify for the quarter-finals. First leg |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Ipswich Town |goals1=Barison Sani |goals2= |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=7,607 |referee=Gottfried Dienst (Switzerland) }} ---- |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= Polonia Bytom |goals1=Oktay Mamat |goals2=Pogrzeba |stadium=BJK İnönü Stadium, Istanbul |attendance=23,274 |referee=Vasile Dumitrescu (Romania) }} ---- |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Anderlecht |goals1=Kolev Yakimov |goals2=Jurion |stadium=Vasil Levski National Stadium, Sofia |attendance=22,230 |referee=Concetto Lo Bello (Italy) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Dundee |goals1=Géo |goals2= |stadium=José Alvalade Stadium, Lisbon |attendance=45,000 |referee=Henri Faucheux (France) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Vasas |goals1=Van der Gijp |goals2=Pál |stadium=De Kuip, Rotterdam |attendance=53,700 |referee=Ken Dagnall (England) }} ---- |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= Stade Reims |goals1=Jacaré Hirnschrodt Fiala |goals2=Sauvage |stadium=Praterstadion, Vienna |attendance=41,783 |referee=Gyula Gere (Hungary) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Dukla Prague |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Esbjerg Stadion, Esbjerg |attendance=14,620 |referee=Pieter Paulus Roomer (Netherlands) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Benfica |goals1=Björklund |goals2=Eusébio |stadium=Idrottsparken, Norrköping |attendance=24,205 |referee=Gerhard Schulenburg (West Germany) }} Second leg |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Milan |goals1=Crawford Blackwood |goals2=Barison |stadium=Portman Road, Ipswich |attendance=37,000 |referee=Arthur Blavier (Belgium) }} Milan won 4–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Galatasaray |goals1=Jóźwiak |goals2= |stadium=Silesian Stadium, Chorzów |attendance=8,462 |referee=Helmut Köhler (West Germany) }} Galatasaray won 4–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= CSKA Red Flag |goals1=Lippens |goals2= |stadium=Heysel Stadium, Brussels |attendance=56,702 |referee=Tage Sørensen (Denmark) }} Anderlecht won 4–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= Sporting CP |goals1=Gilzean Cousin |goals2=Figueiredo |stadium=Dens Park, Dundee |attendance=30,596 |referee=Erling Rolf Olsen (Norway) }} Dundee won 4–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Feyenoord |goals1=Machos |goals2=Kruiver Kerkum |stadium=Népstadion, Budapest |attendance=5,041 |referee=Giulio Campanati (Italy) }} Feyenoord 3–3 Vasas on aggregate. |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Vasas |goals1=Bennaars |goals2= |stadium=Bosuil Stadium, Antwerp |attendance=44,617 |referee=Lucien Van Nuffel (Belgium) }} Feyenoord won 1–0 in play-off match. ---- |score=5–0 |report=Report |team2= Austria Wien |goals1=Kopa Siatka Dubaële Akesbi |goals2= |stadium=Parc des Princes, Paris |attendance=36,794 |referee=Félix Birigay Nieva (Spain) }} Stade Reims won 7–3 on aggregate. ---- |score=5–0 |report=Report |team2= Esbjerg |goals1=Hansen Vacenovský Masopust Brumovský |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Juliska, Prague |attendance=8,622 |referee=Josef Stoll (Austria) }} Dukla Prague won 5–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=5–1 |report=Report |team2= Norrköping |goals1=Águas Eusébio Coluna |goals2=Björklund |stadium=Estádio da Luz, Lisbon |attendance=50,000 |referee=Jean Tricot (France) }} Benfica won 6–2 on aggregate. Quarter-finals |} First leg |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Milan |goals1=Köken |goals2=Mora Barison Altafini |stadium=BJK İnönü Stadium, Istanbul |attendance=20,952 |referee=Fritz Seipelt (Austria) }} ---- |score=1–4 |report=Report |team2= Dundee |goals1=Lippens |goals2=Gilzean Cousin Penman |stadium=Heysel Stadium, Brussels |attendance=64,703 |referee=Daniel Mellet (Switzerland) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Feyenoord |goals1= |goals2=Kreijermaat |stadium=Parc des Princes, Paris |attendance=30,733 |referee=Kurt Waldemar Tschenscher (West Germany) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Dukla Prague |goals1=Coluna |goals2=Vacenovský |stadium=Estádio da Luz, Lisbon |attendance=60,603 |referee=Ken Aston (England) }} Second leg |score=5–0 |report=Report |team2= Galatasaray |goals1=Pivatelli Altafini |goals2= |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=22,882 |referee=Josef Stoll (Austria) }} Milan won 8–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Anderlecht |goals1=Cousin Smith |goals2=Stockman |stadium=Dens Park, Dundee |attendance=38,232 |referee=Gottfried Dienst (Switzerland) }} Dundee won 6–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Stade Reims |goals1=Kruiver |goals2=Akesbi |stadium=De Kuip, Rotterdam |attendance=52,565 |referee=Gerhard Schulenburg (West Germany) }} Feyenoord won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Benfica |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Strahov Stadium, Prague |attendance=43,989 |referee=Arthur Holland (England) }} Benfica won 2–1 on aggregate. Semi-finals |} First leg |score=5–1 |report=Report |team2= Dundee |goals1=Sani Barison Mora |goals2=Cousin |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=73,933 |referee=Vicente Caballero (Spain) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Benfica |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=De Kuip, Rotterdam |attendance=51,826 |referee=Josef Kandlbinder (Austria) }} Second leg |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Milan |goals1=Gilzean |goals2= |stadium=Dens Park, Dundee |attendance=35,169 |referee=Lucien Van Nuffel (Belgium) }} Milan won 5–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Feyenoord |goals1=Eusébio Torres Santana |goals2=Bouwmeester |stadium=Estádio da Luz, Lisbon |attendance=74,908 |referee=Joseph Barbéran (France) }} Benfica won 3–1 on aggregate. Final |score=2–1 |report=Report MatchCentre |team2= Benfica |goals1=Altafini |goals2=Eusébio |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=45,700 |referee=Arthur Holland (England) }} Top scorers ;14 goals * José Altafini ( Milan) External links * European Champions Clubs' Cup 1962–63 All matches – season UEFA.com * All scorers 1962–63 European Cup (Tournament phase) UEFA.com + All scorers (qualifying phase) UEFA.com * European Cups Archive Rec.Sport.Soccer Statistics Foundation * 1962-63 European Cup - results and line-ups (archive) * European Cup 1962-63 – results, protocols, players statistics * website eurocups-uefa.ru European Cup 1962-63 – results, protocols * website Football Archive 1962–63 European Cup Category:1962–63 in European football Category:European Champion Clubs' Cup seasons